


Full House

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, convivenvia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima es Poliglota, Yamaguchi es Politeista y Kuroo es Poligamo. Ahora, con los dos amigos en Tokio, Kuroo se las arregla para ser invitado permanente en el departamento que estos comparten. Y ahora, si bien está satisfecho con haber entrado en los pantalones de Tsukki, hacerle espacio a Yamaguchi para que también entre, no parece serle una mala idea. Un caso de Poliamor. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

**_Full House._ **

**_Capítulo 0._ **

 

La cama se hundió a causa de un peso muerto extra y Yamaguchi no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que era. Frunció el ceño soñoliento y miró a su mejor amigo con la vista medio nublada. Tsukki, por su parte, le devolvió el gesto igual de soñoliento.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ­—preguntó. La garganta raposa le hizo sonar gutural y extraño —¿Han peleado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Luego se las arregló para introducirse entre las sabanas y robarle una almohada.

—No realmente —frunció la nariz y arrugó el entrecejo —, pero el muy maldito está roncando.

Yamaguchi sabía que era grosero por su parte, mas no pudo evitar reír.

—Mañana tengo examen— murmuró. Kei hizo un ruido con la nariz de manera involuntaria —…y debo descansar.

—Duerme entonces.

Y realmente le hubiera gustado hacerlo, mas permaneció ahí, con los ojos semi abiertos, tratando que el sueño volviera a él. Continuó mirando a Tsukishima, quien apenas le distinguía con nitidez entre la oscuridad y su miopía.

— ¿Crees que Kuroo-San tenga algún problema respiratorio? Has dicho que ronca tanto.

—No ronca mucho —le corrigió su amigo —, ronca muy fuerte. Y no creo que necesite ir al médico.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mirándose a los ojos.

—Si tanto te molesta, no entiendo por qué le haz invitado a mudarse con nosotros.

 Tsukishima se encogió en sí mismo, haciendo que con el movimiento de sus piernas rosaran, si querer, sus rodillas con las de Tadashi; y aunque sus hombros estaban cubiertos por una playera de algodón, el sentir de la piel le demostró que, al igual que él, estaba durmiendo en ropa interior.

—Seamos claros. YO no lo invité. Un día robó mis llaves y les hizo un duplicado.

Y así había sido. En un descuido del rubio, el ex capitán de Nekoma le hubo robado las llaves, sacado un duplicado y trasladado sus cosas a la pequeña habitación del muchacho de lentes. Antes de darse cuenta, se había instalado de manera permanente en el apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, ahora que cursaban la universidad.

Tadashi, por su parte, aceptó todo sin decir palabra alguna, de acuerdo como siempre en todas las ideas que Tsukishima tenía, creyendo, de hecho, que esa había sido una de ellas.

— ¿Cómo va la escuela? —Kei intentó cambiar de tema, mal humorado.

—Bien.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Bien también ¿Y a ti?

De hecho, una de las razones por las que el pelinegro se las había arreglado para inmiscuirse en el departamento de estudiantes de ellos dos, a parte de no pagar él mismo una renta, era esa convivencia perdida que la falta de tiempo les ocasionaba. Abrumado entre la escuela, el trabajo a tiempo parcial y los proyectos a entregar cada semana, el tiempo que le entregaba a Tetsurou, era casi una caridad.

Aunque…aunque si lo pensaba bien, el muy listillo se había mudado con él en parcialidades.

Comenzó dejando un par de zapatos y colocando un cepillo de dientes entre los dos que había ya en el baño.

A veces dejaba camisas de más entre las suyas _“Por cualquier cosa”_. Tsukishima mismo terminó comprando un par de almohadas extra para cuando era muy tarde y el último tren le había dejado, molesto por que Kuroo robara la suya.

Yamaguchi, muy ocupado también, se mantuvo al margen. Si se topaba con Kuroo, le daba los buenos días, las buenas tardes o las buenas noches, según fuera el caso, y se retiraba educadamente a su habitación, o bien, preparaba comida para tres y hacía la tarea en la barra de la cocina. Si notaba que el intrigante gato negro le miraba largamente, le hacía la plática o se dejaba ayudar por éste, cuya carrera era la misma.

—Bueno ­—balbuceó ronco entre el sueño y la vigía del umbral de la conciencia, mirando a Tsukishima —, ahora vive aquí y no parece ser mala persona.

—Tsk — el rubio chasqueó la lengua, mas con la mejilla pegada a la almohada, el sonido brotó cómico y la saliva se salió ligeramente de la boca —. Es un imbécil y un idiota.

—Sí, pero al menos mantiene la alacena repleta.

El comentario no hizo más que molestar más al rubio, enojado con que su amigo no le diera la razón, por más que la tuviera. Su pareja, a causa del ejercicio, comía mucho, y sin una renta que pagar, como mínimo, llenaba el refrigerador y las alacenas, además de suministrarlos de suplementos alimenticios y la proteína que diariamente, por las mañanas, les hacía tomar. Si no fuera un cabrón con un retorcido carácter de mierda, Tetsurou bien podría ser una madre mandona y preocupona.

—¿De qué lado estás, Yamaguchi? —Tsukki, retomando un poco la conversación cuando su amigo estuvo a nada de volver a quedarse dormido, le espantó el sueño y le obligó a abrir los ojos, perezoso, y responder con la lengua enredada.

—Del tuyo —comentó, y medio segundo antes de que la sonrisa socarrona se formara en el rostro del pálido muchacho, agregó: —, y el de propiciar tu justo sentido de justicia.

—Idiota.

Yamaguchi sonrió, formando con la boca un _“Lo siento, Tsukki”_ sin sonido que le trajeron a Tsukishima un sabor antaño en el paladar metafórico de su memoria.

—Deja el baño hecho un asco, la cocina un desastre y en la sala un caos.

—Que no nos cuenta nada limpiar—puntualizó —.Y a ti te gusta ordenar.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, soltando saliva nuevamente.

Kuroo, de hecho, era el perfecto compañero para esos dos. Uno, maniático del orden, cuyo pasatiempo era el organizar lo que pudiera ser organizado, el otro, cuya terapia de relajación y reflexión era el lavar la loza, fregar el piso y pasar el trapo para erradicar el polvo.

Tetsurou  traía el delicioso caos para amenizar sus tardes libres con sus obsesivos hobbies. Proveedor de alimento y destrucción.

Tadashi se rio con una risa ligera y soñolienta, un poco divertido por escuchar a su mejor amigo quejándose de su novio. Eso era, supuso, lo que hacían las chicas en sus fiestas de pijama. Aun así dejó de escúchalo con claridad cuando comentaba algo sobre beber la leche directo del envase. Su conciencia mitad con un sensual Morfeo, mitad con un quejoso Tsukki.

—Igual…—murmuró, bostezando —…sigues con él. Algo ha de tener ¿Es bueno en el sexo?

Tsukishima esta vez sí se atragantó, rojo, con su propia baba. Luego le tosió en la cara sin querer. Tadashi, más que enfadado, le divirtió verlo tan evidenciado.

De cualquier forma, sabía bien lo bueno que Kuroo posiblemente era en la cama. Más de una vez había cometido el error de pasar junto a la puerta de su amigo, al otro lado del salón, y escuchar mucho de lo que no debía. La gran pantalla que tenían estaba empotrada contra el muro del cuarto de la pareja, por lo que escucharlos entre comerciales a veces era inevitable. Fue por aquello que, juntando el veinte por ciento de su sueldo durante un tiempo, resolvió su indiscreción comprando un pequeño televisor para su habitación.

—El imbécil tiene ideas tan extrañas.

—¿Ideas sexuales? —se mofó Yamaguchi y Kei liberó su brazo dominante de debajo de su propio cuerpo para poder golpearle el hombro adecuadamente.

Los dos rieron un poco roncos. Tadashi se centró en admirar, con cierto esfuerzo por la oscuridad, la muy ligeramente crecida barba de Tsukki, al que gustaba de ver rasurarla cada mañana, recargado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, esperando por su turno para ocupar el espejo.

 —Bueno—comentó el rubio con un titubeo en la voz —, tiene la loca idea de que yo te gusto.

Yamaguchi se tensó entonces de una manera imperceptible, sobre todo en la obscuridad, más por dentro, todo en su interior se detuvo. Su sangre, el estómago, el corazón, sus pulmones, hígado y hasta sus riñones produciendo insulina, se quedaron atrapados en un tiempo suspendido. Tsukishima permaneció serio. La oscuridad y su miopía escudando la reacción primaria de Yamaguchi.

—Dice, que de hecho, probablemente te gusto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y qué de hecho no le molesta en absoluto. A ese bastardo hasta parece agradarle la idea ¿No es un idiota?

Tadashi se rio de manera forzada, murmurando un _“¿Cómo crees? Está loco”_ , se dio la vuelta en el colchón y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo, de quien, efectivamente, estaba enamorado.

 

Tsukishima, quien le conocía mucho mejor que la palma de su pálida mano, reconoció en sus modos la evasión y la mentira. Mas, sin sus lentes y los ojos encogidos poco adaptados a la espesa noche en esa habitación, se quedó dudando entre la oscuridad y las sábanas, callado.

 

Al final, sólo escuchando la respiración del otro como un improvisado arrullo, se quedaron dormidos dándose la espalda.

 

Para la mañana siguiente, incomodos por la sensación de un peso aplastando sus pulmones, se encontraron con Kuroo durmiendo en el medio, sobre ambos. Su rostro ladino con su sonrisa socarrona, gatuna y burlona, girado hacia el Cataño, a menos de medio palmo de la cara de Yamaguchi. 

 

 

**_つづく_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña introducción a la caótica vida de estos tres viviendo en conjunto. Advierto que esta historia, de hecho, es KurooTsukkiYama. En sí, los capítulos tratarán de su convivencia y espero no salirme demasiado del papel.
> 
> Los quiero y los veré pronto.
> 
> .Misao Kirimachi Surasai.  
> .TagreenCat.


End file.
